


Sorry For Party Rockin’

by MrFredgar



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drunk Hosea, Drunk Hosea has no volume control or boundaries, Drunk Hosea is the life of the party, Dutch has a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFredgar/pseuds/MrFredgar
Summary: Hosea, Arthur, and Lenny let off steam at the saloon. Hosea goes a little too far. Hilarity ensues





	Sorry For Party Rockin’

Hosea, Arthur, and Lenny had gone down to the saloon in town to release some energy. The camp had been particularly tense after Blackwater, and everyone needed a break.

 

Hosea wasn’t a light weight by any means, he could handle his liquor (unlike certain boyfriends), but he may have gone a little overboard, if his dancing on the table, swinging his handkerchief around was anything to go by.

 

By all accounts the man looked like he was having a great time, and the other patrons of the bar were enjoying his joyous mood too, and as long as no one started a fight, the bartender didn’t mind much either.

 

It was around midnight when Dutch decided that the boys had been gone long enough, and went into town looking for them. Finding Hosea flat out on his back on top of the bar, having liquor poured into his mouth straight from the bottle was not what he expected to find. But he also expected Hosea to have a shirt on, so anything was fair game that night.

 

“DUTCH! Guys Dutch is here!” Arthur, who was also a bit tipsy, loudly called.

 

Hosea sat up so quickly the person pouring the whiskey in his mouth didn’t have time to pull away, and poured it on Hosea’s bare chest and pants instead.

 

“Dutch! Dutch baby! I’m so glad you’re here!” Hosea slurred, attempting to get off the bar, but merely managing to drunkenly fall off onto the floor. He popped right back up, and swayed on the spot. Trying very hard to stay upright but also make his way towards Dutch.

 

“Hosea, how much have you been drinking?” Dutch questioned worriedly. He just managed to catch the man in question who somehow tripped over air, recoiling at the stench of the many many liquors on Hosea’s breath.

 

“Oh ya know, just one or two, or twenty. I lost count. ARTHUR HOW MANY DID I DRINK!” Shouted Hosea, right in Dutch’s ear, causing the younger man to jerk backwards.

 

“Dutch he’s fine, just take him back to camp and let him sleep it off. But I suggest you put him in his own tent. He’s been...telling us what he wants to do to you. I’ve been drinking to forget ever since!” Arthur called towards the general direction of Dutch and Hosea

 

“Dutch baby, y-yo-you are a fi-fine piece of asssssssss.” Hosea loudly whispered, slapping Dutch’s ass very hard.

 

“WOOOOHOOOO!!! MY MAN IS THE BEST FUCKING PIECE OF ASS AND HIS DICK IS FUCKING AMAZING!! AND I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE!” Hosea shouted to the bar, making Dutch turn a particularly deep shade of red and attempt to cover Hosea’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Dutch, show these fine people your delectable ass.” Hosea then attempted to unbuckle Dutch’s pants, to which Dutch swatted his hands away, the red creeping down his neck now.

 

“Hosea we need to get you home. Let these fine people go back to their families.” Dutch tried to reason, pulling Hosea towards the door, but he was too nimble while drunk and slipped right out of Dutch’s grasp and onto a table top.

 

“I-Imma do a back flip for my man.” Hosea declared, as he promptly flopped backwards towards the ground. “That was for you baby.” Hosea said pointing towards Dutch, right before he passed out and started to snore.

 

Dutch rolled his eyes, grabbed Hosea and threw him over his shoulder, attempting to get him on The Count, but not before Hosea regained brief consciousness and slapped Dutch’s ass yet again very loudly, declared how wonderful said ass was, giggled, and passed out again, this time for good.

 

Dutch called over his shoulder to Arthur and Lenny, “I expect to see you two in camp by daybreak.” And walked out.


End file.
